


Life's A Bitch

by bostonbarfight



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Drunk Simon, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sober john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bostonbarfight/pseuds/bostonbarfight
Summary: Simon gets drunk, John looks after him.





	Life's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'UMF'. 
> 
> Unrelated note: I finally did my bio! Check that out if you want :)

Simon John Charles Le Bon. An elegant name. A slightly less elegant man.

"Johnnyyyy," he slurs, stumbling around in the elevator. He jabs a finger against his face in the mirror. "Hey... I know youuuuu." He croons at his own reflection, which grins back at him. All I can do is roll my eyes. It's lucky no one else is in here to witness this drunken mess of a man.

Simon is leaning against the doors when they open. He promptly falls out. 

"Hey Johnny! You pushed me!" He cries indignantly, childlike.

"Simon, I've already told you you can't lean on the doors because they open and then you fall." I mutter. Why I have to be stuck with him every time he goes and has too much whiskey is beyond me. Nick says it's because he likes me best but I really think it's because he's worried Simon might be sick on his Antony Price suits. Snobbish twat.

It takes all my strength to lift Simon from his undignified position on the floor. My eyes dart back and forth down the corridor. Luckily there is no one. 

"Johnny, did I ever tell you that you're soooo pretty?" He smirks, poking a finger into my cheek. I sigh. We walk - if Simon leaning heavily on my shoulder and shuffling his feet counts as walking - down the hall to our shared room. It's actually mine, though in this state I don't think it's wise to leave Simon in a room of his own lest he have an accident of some sort. Mind you, I'm running a risk keeping him here with me too.

We reach the door and I fumble around in my coat pocket for the keys. Simon takes this opportunity to lavish attention upon my neck. His kisses are sloppy and all over the place, unsurprising considering how intoxicated he currently is. I don't bother pushing him off as he's not doing any harm, and besides, if it keeps him happy and quiet I'm all good with it.

We reach the bed and he sits on it and lies down immediately.

"Aw come on Simon, you can't sleep in that. Here, let me help you get ready for bed, OK?" I gently coax him into sitting back up. His eyes are heavy and lidded.

With deft fingers I tug his jacket off his shoulders and slide it down his arms, and then proceeded to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Ooh, getting frisky are we Johnny?" He laughs, running one hand through my hair and placing the other on the side of my neck where it meets my shoulder. I do nothing but shake my head and continue. The silky material flows off his arms like water and lands on the floor in a heap. It doesn't take long before I've also managed to get his shoes and socks off and pulled the blanket up over him.

"God, Charlie, sometimes I feel like I'm your mother or something!" I sigh with a smile. He leans up towards my face and kisses me square on the lips. I brush my hand through his hair to keep it off his face when he returns to put his head on the pillow.

"Give me a goodnight kiss, John?" Simon asks, flashing me the puppy dog eyes he knows I can't resist.

"I've already given you one, Si. I don't know what else you expect me to do." I beam at him. "Come on, let's get you to sleep. That hangover's gonna be killer tomorrow. Don't want to add sleep deprivation on top of that now do we?" Simon shakes his head sagely in response and closes his eyes. I relent and kiss him softly on his temple. He gives me the cutest smile that I can't help but return.

Within the time it takes me to get ready for bed and to get under the covers, he is already fast asleep. It doesn't take long until I am too.

-

Sun streams in through the gap in the curtains, casting a line of illumination across the floor and up the wall. A deep groan is heard beside me. I roll over to see Simon clutching his head.

"God, this hangover's killing me." He mutters. I lean forward to kiss him in a gesture of sympathy.

"Told ya so." I smile at him. He rolls his eyes. "Life's a bitch, Charlie. So learn to train it."


End file.
